Gifts
by enigste1
Summary: Holiday fluff. Oneshot.


Gifts

Disclaimer: I have no affiliation with the television show Numb3rs. I do not profit from this work.

"Don!" Alan called from the living room. "Hurry up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Don called from the kitchen. "Hold your horses already!" He came through the doorway carrying a large tray piled with baking. "Where's Charlie? He should be helping with this."

Alan rushed to help. "Be careful!" he admonished. "If you drop it any of this, you're making more!"

Sliding the tray onto the table, Don asked, "You'd actually trust me to cook?"

Alan gave his oldest son a sideways look and went back into the living room. Don grinned and re-entered the kitchen. "So, who's coming over?" he called back over his shoulder.

Hanging an ornament on the tree, Alan replied, "Charlie invited Amita and Larry. Who'd you invite?"

"Well," Don answered from the other room, "I asked David, but he's going to his sister's, and Colby's on his way home already."

"What about Megan?" Alan asked as Don came back in bearing a bowl of popcorn balls.

Don snickered. "Yeah, she's coming. I told her Larry would be here."

Looking up from the box of decorations he was poring over, Alan chided, "You should leave those two alone."

"I don't say anything!" Don put his hands up in a warding-off gesture.

"See that you don't."

"Don't what?" Charlie asked as he entered the room.

Don waved at their father. "Aw, nothing. Dad thinks I'm picking on Larry and Megan."

"That's pretty funny," Charlie said.

"Don't you start!" Alan pointed at his youngest son. "Both of you two should just leave Larry and Megan alone."

Charlie and Don exchanged amused glances. Getting their father's dander up was highly entertaining.

"Dad," Don said. "How much of this stuff did you want me to bring out? You've got enough food here to feed an army!"

"All of it – we _are_ expecting guests."

Charlie shook his head. "Not that many." At his father's harried expression, Charlie said, "Never mind. Before anyone else gets here, I want to give you two your gifts."

Alan and Don both protested. "I thought we weren't going to exchange gifts this year!" Don complained. Alan added, "Charlie, we had an agreement!"

"I know, I know," Charlie said. "I'm sorry for the deception, but it was necessary." He motioned for the other two men to sit at the table.

"How is lying necessary?" Don growled.

Alan agreed. "There's no excuse for it, Charlie."

Charlie put up both of his hands. "Just hear me out, please." When the grumbling ceased, he said "Both of you have been outstanding." Alan opened his mouth to speak, but Charlie held up a finger imperiously. The older Eppes' jaw snapped shut in astonishment. Don hid a grin behind his hand. It was funny to see his father being chastised for once. His brother continued, "You've both been supportive, understanding, affectionate… and in Dad's case, he's actually managed to stop bugging me about settling down for the last three months."

"Now wait just a minute!" Alan burst out as Don collapsed in a fit of laughter.

Charlie spoke loudly. "So – I thought long and hard about what I was going to give you both this year. I wanted it to be simple, but I also wanted to show how much that meant to me."

Both Don and Alan grew quiet, their curiosity piqued.

Charlie turned and took a small box out of a drawer in the cabinet next to the table. Opening the box, he withdrew a small gold object. Three gold chains spilled from between his fingers.

Don leaned forward in his chair, fascinated. Alan said, "Charlie, what…?"

"This is… well, technically, it's a puzzle. A tri-board puzzle."

"A what?" Don asked.

Charlie paused and collected his thoughts before attempting to explain. "It's usually constructed of wood. Three boards, three cuts. Very simple, right?"

Both men nodded. Charlie opened his hand to show a delicate-looking pendant, a single chain attached to each of three pieces. "When it's separated," Charlie pulled on the pendant, and it separated into three rectangles, each with a diagonal cut. "Each piece is beautiful and unique on its own…" He demonstrated by turning each rectangle over so they could see the intricate designs etched onto both sides.

Alan whispered, "Charlie, that's just…"

Don leaned in for a better look. "What do those designs mean, Charlie?" he asked.

His brother pointed. "Strength, health and luck."

"The same design on each one?" Alan asked. Charlie nodded.

Don looked up briefly. "Show us the rest."

Charlie gently manipulated the pieces. "You have to put them together simultaneously for it to work properly," he said, sliding the pieces together. "But when you do," he held it up by one chain. "It's virtually impossible to remove just one piece." Collecting the puzzle in his hand, he separated the pieces.

"This one is for you," he said, giving one gold rectangle to his brother. Turning to Alan, he said, "This one is for you." He then took the remaining necklace and clasped it around his own neck.

Don was examining his as it hung around his neck. "This is…" his voice trailed off. Shaking his head, Don cleared his throat. "I don't know what to say, Charlie."

"Me neither," Alan said, slipping his gift over his head. "I didn't get you anything." He looked at Charlie, unshed tears in his eyes.

Charlie ducked his head. Shrugging, he said, "The important thing is – it's strongest when it's all together."

"Like us?" Don asked, smiling.

Charlie glanced up at him shyly. "Yeah," he said.

Alan stood up abruptly. "Definitely could've used a daughter," he grumbled, heading for the living room and the box of ornaments.


End file.
